The present invention relates to an improved wall crevice stuffing material dispenser which includes a cylinder case, a gun body, integrally formed of special nylon material and provided with a pivotable ring support member at the front end thereof, and a piston rod is disposed axially therein with a push plate pivotably mounted on the front end thereof so that said circular support member and push plate can both be pivoted in either way in packing for reducing the size thereof, and the manufacturing cost can be lowered and production process also be simplified effectively; furthermore the working pressure in the present device is able to be raised effectively for increasing the performce thereof.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved stuffing material dispenser which is particularly used to apply stuffing substance to the crevices on walls or along the four sides of a window frame in its mounting place, and is characterized in its ring support member pivotably disposed at the front end of said gun body and the pivotable push plate planted at the front end of said piston rod, thus facilitating the packing and, above all, reduce the size therein so to lower transportation cost.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved stuffing material dispenser which is characterized in that the gun body, ring support member, push plate and trigger arm are made of special nylon material which is light in weight, and firm in strength and rust-proof so that it can be operated readily and efficiently and the life of utilization is also prolonged thereby.